The UC Davis Cancer Center is a matrix organization under the aegis of the DC Davis Health System, integrating the UC Davis School of Medicine and the UC Davis Medical Center, and the University of California, Davis. Located on the campus of the UC Davis Medical Center in Sacramento, California, its administrative, clinical, and research facilities are under the leadership of the Principal Investigator of this P30 competitive renewal; an initial P30 was awarded to the Cancer Center on July 1, 2002. The Cancer Center draws its 181 members from the faculty of UC Davis and investigators at the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL), the USDA Western Human Nutrition Research Center and the California Department of Public Health. Peer-reviewed funding for UC Davis Cancer Center members totals $44,417,418 of which $17,140,625 (direct costs) is provided by the NCI. Investigators at the other organizations contributing membership are also provided research funding through the US Department of Energy, the US Department of Agriculture, and the State of California respectively. At the UC Davis Cancer Center, research is organized into six programs: (1) Molecular Oncology, (2) Cancer Biology in Animals, (3) Cancer Therapeutics, (4) Cancer Etiology, Prevention, and Control, (5) Prostate Cancer, and (6) Biomedical Technology. This competitive renewal for the P30 [Cancer Center Support Grant] proposes support for (1) senior eadership, (2) program leadership, (3) developmental programs, (4) administration, (5) planning and evaluation activities, (6) shared resources including molecular pathology, optical biology, mouse biology, the clinical trials support unit, biostatistics/bioinformatics, pharmacokinetics, animal imaging, and a specimen 'epository (7) the Protocol Review and Monitoring System, (8) protocol-specific research, and (9) the Data Safety and Monitoring Plan.